Mi pequeña Bella
by terra2012
Summary: Edward toma una decisión que pone de cabeza su vida, ¿que tendrian que estar haciendo los Vulturi con una mujer apunto de dar a luz? que hará el con una bebe recién nacida? AU
1. Introduccion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia o la mayoría de ellos no son de mí propiedad son de la talentosa autora S.M Yo solo me permito crear pequeños mundos alternativos y jugar con Los personajes.**

**Aclaro también que mi historia está inspirada en "el corazón de Edward Cullen" de Troyis de la que me declaro fan. **

**Les pido un poco de fe pues esta es mi historia y no plagie ni adapte la de Troyis.**

**No es necesario que corran a decirle a Troyis que plagiaron su historia, he pedido su autorización y le he dado aviso de la misma.**

**Mi pequeña Isabella **

**Introducción**

**Edward POV**

Jamás me abría imaginado que una decisión cambiaria mi existencia de manera tan radical, aun me sentía incrédulo cuando recordaba los pasados sucesos, después de todo, ¿Qué vampiro en su sano juicio aceptaría cuidar a un bebe?, pues idiotamente yo Edward Cullen, un vampiro de poco más de un siglo de vida…

_-he tomado una decisión- dije mientras terminaba de recoger los trozos de la mesa que habíamos destrozado Rosalie y yo - me iré de la casa- finalice mientras miraba a Carlisle._

_-¿No te parece una decisión muy radical?- pregunto angustiado._

_-No, porque ya no puedo tolerar otra discusión como esta- dije enseñándole nuestro desastre- siempre terminamos así, diciendo y haciéndonos daño, ella no va cambiar, Emmett la quiere demasiado como para detenerla y Esme y ella son demasiado unidas como para permitir que ella sea la que se vaya; además quien le dará alcance a Alice en las compras- sonreí._

_-Pero no creo que…_

_-No Carlisle, sabíamos todos que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, jamás me siento cómodo, quiero encontrarme, encontrar que hago en este mundo; por favor, prometo que solo será un tiempo._

_-Está bien- suspiro- si no crees tener otro remedio yo te apoyo hijo, sabes que cuando quieras puedes volver a tu casa y con tu familia._

_Y así fue, a la noche siguiente estaban todas las cosas que necesitaban listas en una maleta de viaje. Me despedí de todos._

_-Nos vemos hermanito- dijo Alice con un puchero- te voy a extrañar._

_-cuídalos, y un favor._

_-Si lo sé, tratare de no meterme en tu futuro- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fue como mi no vida, dio un giro de 180°. Viaje por un rato corriendo mientras el viento me acompañaba, sin rumbo, hasta que vislumbre entre la obscuridad una pequeña luz que bailoteaba entre el bosque._

_-No, no por favor no pequeña- se lamentaba alguien cuya voz que me era ligueramente familiar._

_-¡La tenemos que llevar un hospital!- grito otra persona_

_-¡vaya estupenda idea!, ¿Y si nos ven y miran nuestros ojos? Se atemorizaran y pensaran que ellas es una de nosotros, las dejaran morir- por fin recordé aquel trió de voces._

_Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Un débil latido acompañado de otro un poco más fuerte y mas rápido estaba junto a ellos, entre gemidos y sollozos pude escuchar su voz._

_-No, moriré- dijo una mujer cuyo aroma era muy agradable_

_Me acerque un poco más para ver que sucedía._

_-Sálvenla, por favor- dijo nuevamente con apenas un susurro._

_-No pequeña, tienes que vivir- dijo Aro, ¿sollozando? _

_-No habrá tiempo, moriremos… las dos- y comenzó a toser estrepitosamente._

_-Demonios, yo no sé nada sobre dar a luz a los bebes- grito Aro_

_Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca complete la escena. Una mujer estaba cubierta de sangre, su mente repetía una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento: había sido herida en un accidente de automóvil, su esposo ya estaba muerto y a ella le habían sido ¿Rescatado por los Vulturi? Gemía tirada en la tierra mientras Los Reyes daban de vueltas sin saber qué hacer, de pronto escuché ese pequeño corazón, más fuerte que el de su madre llamarme._

_-¿Edward Cullen?- dijo Marcus- acércate, siendo hijo de un medico ¿Algo debes saber de medicina?_

_-Sí, estudie medicina hace algunas décadas- dije nerviosamente_

_-¡Ayúdala!- suplico Aro_

_En un momento me encontraba con los tres reyes de los vampiros suplicándome ayuda y al otro trayendo al mundo a un bebe de una mujer cuyo nombre desconocía._

_El bebe, que era una niña, comenzó a llorar y su pequeño corazón retumbaba en mi brazo, hizo que sintiera una carga eléctrica, muy agradable correr por todo mi cuerpo._

_-Es una niña- le dije a la mujer, mitras Cayo me tenida su camisa para cubrirla._

_-Gracias- dijo la mujer entre lágrimas- quiéranla mucho, ahora la dejo a cargo de ustedes- dijo tomando la mano de Aro, quien sollozaba._

_La mujer parecía querer aferrarse a la vida unos minutos más para contemplar a su hija, le tomo el dedito y sonrió tiernamente antes que su corazón se apagara por completo. _

_Hubo una serie de rugidos de los Vulturi además de sollozos y lamentos, pronto llego la guardia real._

Lo que sucedió después ni yo pensé que estuviera pasando, Aro tomo a la mujer entre brazos mientras cayo sostenía a la recién nacida, sin más me hicieron acompañarlos a Volterra. Hubo un funeral, que esta de mas decir fue enternecedor, triste y al mismo tiempo majestuoso. Al día siguiente me contaron la historia de la niña que durante todo el tiempo había permanecido con las Reinas.

El nombre de la extraña y fallecida mujer era Renne, según la historia que me habían contado, a medias, ella de alguna manera había robado los fríos y congelados corazones de los hermanos Vulturi, convirtiéndose en la única razón humana de su existencia, hacia unos días ella y sus esposo los habían ido a visitar, como todos los años; pero al regreso de la visita tuvieron un accidente, ella estaba en su último mes de embarazo, y el parto de había adelantado por causa del accidente.

-Ahora- dijo la esposa de Aro- ya tu enterado de todo, tenemos un gran favor que pedirte- dijo mientras sostenía a la bebita entre sus brazos.

-Nuestra nena, pidió antes de morir que protegiéramos Isabella- dijo Aro- pero me temo que siendo quienes somos, y llevando la alimentación que llevamos será un tanto arriesgado tener a nuestra niña con nosotros- me miraba con ojos suplicantes- amamos a nuestra pequeña Isabella por ser hija de quien fue, y por eso te suplicamos aceptes criarla

-Pero… yo- dije intentado negarme.

-Por favor, ella corre más peligro aun con nosotros, del que podría correr contigo- dijo Sulpicia- no nos atrevemos a que se quede en un hogar para huerfanos, teniéndonos a nosotros.

Mi mente se negaba, pero los pequeños latidos de la criatura me llamaban, fuertes y rápidos, Sulpicia pareció notarlo por que rápidamente la acerco a mi… y fue inevitable, la pequeña criaturita tomo mi dedo en su pequeña manita, como pidiéndome que la cargara; una vez en mis brazos no puede evitarlo, quede total e irrevocablemente atado a ella.

-Está bien- dije aceptando a mi nueva compañera- juro que la cuidare como a lo más sagrado de este mundo- sostuve con mucho cuidado su delicado cuerpecito.

-Me alegro de que hayas aceptado- dijo Marco- Créeme no te arrepentirás.

-Solo tengo un par de dudas- dije sabiendo que una vez mi vida enlazada con la de ella me resultaría difícil perderla- ¿No pretenderán quitármela en un tiempo?

-Ella decidirá cuando sea más grande si desea estar contigo o no- contesto Cayo.

-¿La visitaran?

-Por supuesto- dijo Marco- ella siempre estará formando parte de nuestra familia, la visitaremos constantemente.

-está bien- dije rendido- puedo antes de llevarla conmigo salir a alimentarme.

-Claro, dijo Aro, tendremos todo listo para cuando regreses por la Pequeña Isabella- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y fue así como salí a cazar lo más rápido que pude, antes de que se arrepintieran de su decisión. Casé lo que encontré en la fauna de Italia a mi regreso, los Vulturi sostenían a la pequeña con nostalgia plasmada en sus mentes y ojos.

-Está todo listo, hemos puesto las cosas mas básicas en esta peñalera- dijo Marco dándome una maleta como para llevar a un ejército dentro de ella- Estos son sus nuevos papeles- dijo entregándome un sobre-le hemos puesto Isabella Cullen- dijo recibiendo mi aprobación.

-Por último, queremos entregarte esto- dijo Aro dándome una hermosa cadena de oro blanco forjada con el escudo real de los Vulturi- representa protección, ambos llevaran una, para que el resto de nosotros sepa que no deberá meterse con la pequeña, ni con su guardián…

* * *

**Terra: Bien, esta es la introducción de mi nueva historia. Antes que nada quiero hacer la aclaración de que la mantendré en nivel T, la historia va desde 0 a sus 15 años y la parte 2 de la historia será Clasificación M por razones obvias, en fin ténganme fe, aunque bien me he inspirado en la historia de troyis, créanme cuando les digo que tengo manera de darle ese mi toque especial, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	2. Conociendonos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia o la mayoría de ellos no son de mí propiedad son de la talentosa autora S.M Yo solo me permito crear pequeños mundos alternativos y jugar con Los personajes.**

**Aclaro también que mi historia está inspirada en "el corazón de Edward Cullen" de Troyis de la que me declaro fan. **

**Les pido un poco de fe pues esta es mi historia y no plagie ni adapte la de Troyis.**

**No es necesario que corran a decirle a Troyis que plagiaron su historia, he pedido su autorización y le he dado aviso de la misma.**

**Mi pequeña Isabella**

**Capitulo 1**

**Conociéndonos**

**Edward POV**

Salí a la superficie con la niña en brazos y un sin fin de dudas e inseguridades en la cabeza, ¿Qué iba a ser yo con una pequeña bebita?, nadie me había enseñado como se debería criar a un bebe. Poco antes de llegar al exterior me encontré con Demetrí, un guardián de los Vulturi muy peligroso se acerco a mi.

-Tranquilo Cullen-dijo cuando con mis brazos protegí a la bebita- no le hare nada a la nena, solo venia a despedirme de ella- dijo intentando acercarse.

-No te acerques- dije bajito y preparándome para pelear.

-No le hare nada- levanto las manos- pero si no confías no me acercare mas; ten-aventó unas llaves en el aire para que las atrapara- supongo que no has traído auto, llevar corriendo a la niña no es bueno para su salud; a demás la nena huele delicioso para su propio bien, Nosotros estamos entrenados pero el resto de nosotros no.

-¿Huele delicioso?

-¿No me digas que no lo hueles?- pregunto- aun en uno como tu debe ser tentador el olor de la bebita.

-No huelo nada- dije fríamente, ¿_Eso sería bueno o malo?_-¿Si es todo? Márchate…

-Sabes Cullen, cuando la niña crezca y se haga toda una señorita, será para mí, yo la quiero para mí, Renee me gustaba pero se enamoro de un humano.

-Si ella lo desea será así, Ahora si me disculpas me retiro, el sol está por Salir.

Por extraño que parezca me molesto lo que dijo, ella seria libre de elegir, esa había sido la promesa de los Vulturi.

Salí de Volterra con mi pequeña Isabella envuelta en mantas y puesta en una silla de auto, _pensaron en todo, _me dije a mi mismo cuando la vi dentro del auto.

-¿Qué haremos pequeñita?- pregunte de manera inconsciente mientas la veía dormir.

Encendí el estéreo y puse un poco de música para aclarar mi mente.

Pasaban apenas las primeras dos primeras horas de viaje, cuando la pequeña se puso inquieta. No lograba saber que tenia así que orille el auto; la saque de la sillita, observe cuidadosamente todo en ella no encontraba nada anormal en ella, pero de pronto, se puso roja y comenzó a acelerarse su respiración y su corazón.

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunte inquieto y me pareció una eternidad de tiempo lo que tardaba en saber que le pasaba. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en este mundo jamás había sentido tanta frustración. Pero pronto sentí un extraño olor llegar a mi nariz y pequeños ruidos del estomaguito de la nena, Y lo comprendí todo- ¿Hace cuanto te han alimentado?-dije entre aliviado y divertido.

Por mi mente habían pasado un sinfín de ideas: se estaría ahogando, su corazón no funcionaba bien, tendría alguna enfermedad, de todo

- Isabella Cullen, me has puesto un susto de muerte- reflexione- bueno no literalmente.

La odisea comenzó con un pequeño jalón al pañal de la debita; primero rompí el pañal sucio y quede embarrado de esa cosa que olía chistoso, después, en mi poca conciencia del frio que hacia ella comenzó a hacer travesuras como mover sus piecitos y terminar de embarrar todo, pronto un ligero chorrito de agua mojo el sillón trasero y con ello mi mano.

-Nenita, no me hagas esto mas difícil- dije intentando sostener sus piecitos-por favor Isabella- dije casi en un ruego e inmediatamente todo se quedo quieto, _ella no puede entenderme,_ me dije mentalmente mientras rápidamente sustituía el pañal roto y sucio, por uno limpio, termine de limpiar el desastre y ajuste el pañal. Por curiosidad inspeccione a la nena, después de todo yo era medico así que tenía una idea más o menos clara de que hacer. Mire una pequeña lombricita que salía de donde estaba su ombligo, saque una gasita y la limpie ya que tenía secreción en ella, Isabella comenzó a moverse cuando la toque.

-¿Otra vez nos portamos mal?- dije con ternura y ella inmediatamente se quedo quieta- a si señorita traviesa, es usted muy inquieta ¿No cree?- dije mientras besaba con mis labios su estomaguito, pare en seco cuando hice eso, Ella tomo mi dedo y me sentí conectado con ella, la sensación fue simplemente indescriptible, era como tener algo cálido en mi muerto corazón.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo pequeña nena?- dije mirando su ojitos mi reflejo apareció en ellos y por un momento, solo por un momento pensé que ella me miraba. Entonces se llevo mi dedo a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo mientras volvía a la inconsciencia. La volví a envolver en cobijitas y acomode todo para seguir nuestro viaje.

Después de un largo rato estábamos en lo que sería nuestro hogar. Una casa cómoda que era de mi propiedad, era grande y alejada de todo, cerca de un bosque con abundante fauna. Las casas que la rodeaban eran pocas. Y aisladas así que no abría problema en que otros se metieran con nosotros

Era de noche cuando estábamos acomodando todo en su lugar, estábamos, porque en una cangurera estaba la pequeña niña mientras acomodaba todo. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando mi celular sonó y uno de mis principales miedos volvió.

-Alice ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte como no queriendo decir nada.

-Nada, no pasa nada Edward-dijo al otro lado de la línea- es solo que he dejado de ver tu futuro hace como dos días, pensé que era cosa mía pero lo último que supe de ti es que te internaste en un bosque en Volterra, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Yo…


	3. Marie y Catherine

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia o la mayoría de ellos no son de mí propiedad son de la talentosa autora S.M Yo solo me permito crear pequeños mundos alternativos y jugar con Los personajes. Aclaro también que mi historia está INSPIRADA en "el corazón de Edward Cullen" idea completamente propiedad de Troyis de la que me declaro fan y no plagie ni adapte su historia.**

**Mi pequeña Isabella**

**Capitulo 2**

**Marie y Catherine**

_-Alice ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte como no queriendo decir nada._

_-Nada, no pasa nada Edward-dijo al otro lado de la línea- es solo que he dejado de ver tu futuro hace como dos días, pensé que era cosa mía pero lo último que supe de ti es que te internaste en un bosque en Volterra, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?_

_-Yo…_

**Edward POV**

-Yo, creí haberte dicho que no quería que siguieras mi futuro Alice- dije evadiendo completamente su pregunta.

-Sabes que no es algo que hiciera apropósito, entre más vínculos tengo con una persona más fácil es ver su futuro incluso si no deseo verlo, además, estas evadiéndome Edward Anthony Cullen, ¡¿Qué demonios hacías en Volterra?

-No hice nada Alice simplemente, pasaba por ahí.

-¿Seguro?, Esme Y Carlisle están preocupados, piensan que…

-… ¿Que me uní a la guardia real?, por favor Alice no estoy tan loco

-Bueno y ¿que quieres que pensemos?, dijiste que no sabias tu razón de estar en este mundo e inmediatamente corres a Volterra, lo primero que se nos vino a la mente fue que querías unirte a la guardia.

-Pues no lo hice, ya ni siquiera estoy en Volterra- y _ciertamente no era un guardia real_.

-¿Esme pregunta si podemos saber en dónde te encuentras?

-Por ahora no, y cambiare de teléfono pronto, yo les llamare a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Edward que sucede?

-Pedí tiempo para mi Alice, ¿qué parte de darme un espacio no entendieron?

No quería parecer grosero, pero no estaba seguro aun de querer compartir el secreto de mi nueva compañera con la familia, además estaban muchos factores que la ponían en peligro, uno de ellos aunque se oyera cruel era Jasper.

-Yo… lo siento, solo quería saber que estabas bien- me la imagine haciendo ese puchero muy característico de ella- llama pronto ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo hare- dije arrepentido por mi actitud- saluda a todos de mi parte.

-Nos veremos pronto…

-Quizás Alice, adiós- corte la llamada e inmediatamente después destroce el teléfono con la mano.

Entonces Isabella comenzó a llorar estruendosamente por mi desconsiderado ataque de furia.

-Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, tranquila amor- la acune delicadamente en mis brazos- lo siento, te he despertado. Comenzó a calmarse y limpie con una toallita las pequeñas lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas -Lo siento hermosa- dije acariciando su nariz- contigo debo de controlarme.

Fue todo un reto darle de comer, "la cosa" que tomaba, llamada formula, olía a tierra y con un poco de curiosidad bebí un poco, no recordaba mucho el sabor de los alimentos, tenía un sabor espantoso. Además de eso la primera estaba demasiado transparente, la segunda no sabía si estaba caliente, recordé haber visto en la pañalera un termómetro y fui a buscarlo con una Isabella muy enojada e inquieta, _mi niña tenía hambre,_ cuando por fin encontré el termómetro también encontré una nota pegada a un libro.

_"Se que para un humano es difícil criar a un bebe, así que supuse que para un vampiro será igual de difícil, eres muy valiente o muy idiota para aceptar cuidar a Isabella, aun así te lo agradezco, Renne era muy especial para mí, casi como una hermana y que tu cuides a su pequeña te hace un poco menos… desagradable._

_ Encontré un libro de cómo cuidar a un bebe en una librería hace unos meses y pensaba regálaselo a Renne… bueno ya no le sirve mucho así que léelo tiene cosas muy interesantes sobre cómo cuidar a esas cositas gordas que lloran mucho y puedo decir… mmm suerte y si la matas yo misma me encargare de cortarte pedazo a pedazo Cullen…_

_Heidi…"_

Me reí de la nota tan "tierna" de parte de Heidi, aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de que los Vulturi tuvieran lazos con seres humanos y que Renne la madre de mi pequeña Isabella hubiese sido alguien tan querido por los magnánimos reyes y gobernantes de los Vampiros.

-Aunque claro tú sabes cómo ganarte el corazón frio de cualquier vampiro en un instante- dije mientras preparaba como indicaba el libro el biberón de Isabella que volvía a ponerse inquieta

-Okey ya entendí, sale un biberón con todo, digno de una princesa- dije mientas su boquita se abría con desesperación.

Mientras le sacaba "el aire", hojeé un poco más el libro que de verdad me ayudaría, no recordaba mucho sobre las necesidades de los humanos y sabia muy poco sobre las necesidades de un bebe.

-Bien, necesitaras una cunita, ropa abrigadora, unos cuantos biberones mas, ¿Cuántos pañales usa un bebe al día?, llevo 5 o 6 mmm, ¿será buena idea irlos a contar?- _ no, no lo era- _pensemos que son 5.

Revise la pañalera con calma para saber que más había en ella, los Vulturi, parecían haber previsto muchas cosas que yo apenas había pensado: desde termómetros, gasas, mantas, cucharas medidoras, sonajas, chupones, etc. Cuando termino la inspección camine lentamente por la casa con ella, observaba con deteniendo sus facciones me fije en cada uno de sus rasgos, hace mucho que no observaba a ningún humano, era hermosa y muy rosada. Sentí mi corazón saltar un momento, aunque sabía que era imposible.

-Eres una encantadora de vampiros Isabella- susurre mientras seguía observándola.

Puse música clásica en un viejo tocadiscos que había en la casa y ella se quedo dormida en poco tiempo. Me detuve en el sillón con ella aun en mis brazos y la escuche, era como escuchar las olas del mar, su corazón latía fuerte y sano; mientras balbuceaba en un lenguaje incomprensible para mí. Después de un par de cambios de pañal y otros tantos biberones, de formula sabor tierra, note ya estaba por amanecer nuevamente, pero por primera vez la noche no había sido triste.

Mientras intentaba cambiarla de ropa para salir a comprar la lista de cosas que aun nos faltaban, me quede pensando en mi familia, sabía que en algún momento se enterarían; ya fuera que yo les digiera o que de un momento a otro Alice tuviera una visión de mi futuro, tenía la clara impresión de que los Vulturi se habían encargado de proteger a Isabella con algo y por eso Alice no veía tampoco mi futuro, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo podría guardar el secreto de mi hermosa protegida? No temía a la reacción de Carlisle, Esme o Alice, sino a la prepotente y altanera forma de ser de Rosalie, a los descuidos de Emmett, que si bien me parecían divertidos antes me preocupaba que ahora lastimara a mi niña; Y por ultimo nuestro particular nuevo miembro Jasper, le estaba costando mucho adaptarse a la nueva alimentación y cometía algunos errores que no podía permitirle con Isabella.

Finalmente después de 15 minutos y varios biberones preparados en la pañalera salimos de casa a la cuidad más cercana, tenía que comprar un par de cosas que aun con la pañalera nos faltaban y a Isabella parecía agradarle viajar con música clásica, solo se quedaba quietecita disfrutando. Durante noche había notado que solo tenía unos cuantos muebles viejos en la casa; nuestras propiedades por lo general siempre eran espaciosas y estaban bien equipadas para poderlas usar en cualquier momento; sin embargo, había elegido particularmente esta casa porque hacía más de un siglo que no vivíamos allí, le faltaban cortinas, algunos muebles por si tenía visitas humanas, un piano, y muchas cosas que necesitaría mi pequeña y que jamás pensé comprar.

-Serás toda una princesa- le dije mientras ella jugaba en la sillita con su mano.

Al llegar a la cuidad hice el pedido de los muebles, fue todo una nueva experiencia saber que cuna era la ideal, pues cuando la quise colocar en algunas comenzaba a llorar de inmediato, no recordaba el llanto de un bebe pero el de Isabella hacia que quisiera llorar también, no me agradaba que se sintiera triste.

-Algunos bebes simplemente no toman la cuna- dijo una de las dependientas de la tienda que tenia rato queriendo llamar mi atención- tu hermana es muy bonita- sonrió con una coquetería innecesaria.

-Ella no es mi hermana, es mi…- me detuve a pensarlo un momento, ¿Era mas fácil hacerla pasar por mi hija? ¿Sobrina?-mi hija- dije finalmente.

-¡Vaya papá soltero!- _y joven y forrado de dinero, por lo que veo._

La ignore por completo, no podía olvidar nunca que algunos humanos eran tan huecos, siempre había uno o dos por algún lado recordándome lo superficiales que llegaban a ser.

Comprar algunas de cosas de mi pequeña lista mental fueron más fáciles, en la farmacia había todo una sección de bebes en donde tenían todo lo que podía necesitar, quien cobraba pensó que era un padre primerizo muy responsable y paranoico cuando puse la montaña de cosas que iba a pagar. Por primera vez comprendí la fascinación de Alice por las compras, cuando empecé a ver la ropita de bebe cada prenda que le ponía le hacía ver más adorable que la que le había quitado. Estaba probándole una hermosa pijamita de oveja cuando olí y escuche que alguien necesitaba urgente un nuevo cambio de pañal.

-Bien, vamos a cambiarte princesa.

Lo que parecía un sencillo cambio de pañales se me volvió un problema cuando entre al baño de "caballeros" de la tienda que despedía un olor horroroso, nunca había entrado a los baños públicos, ni siquiera por curiosidad, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a entrar a ese espantoso lugar. Finalmente uno de los auxiliares de la tienda me dijo en donde la podía cambiar. Mientras la cambiaba, reflexione sobre el verdadero peligro a que se enfrentaba un ser tan pequeñito y frágil en el mundo, ¿a cuantas enfermedades se exponía un bebe en lugar así?

-Vaya estoy empezando a sonar como una de esas madres preocuponas- me regañe.

_Pero era parte de la vida ¿no? Mi niña en cualquier momento se podía enfermar, caerse, llorar, comer algo malo y eso era parte de la vida como crecer, y después de una vida plena… morir…_

-No, aun eres tan pequeña, hace solo un par de días te ayude a venir al mundo y ya pienso hasta en tu marido- y ese fue otro pensamiento que me hizo disgustar, ella era _mi niña y _no dejaría que nadie me la quitara.

-No parece muy cómoda esa posición- dijo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entonces mire nuevamente a Isabella, quien se comenzaba a poner inquieta en la tabla a la que llamaban cambia pañales. La tome en mis brazos y deseche mis tontos pensamientos por el momento- ¿Cómo se llama?

Volví toda la atención a la jovencita que estaba frente a mí, tenía cuando mucho 15 años y le sonreía a la bebe con mucha ternura.

-Isabella- respondí, mientras intentaba saber si tenía dobles intenciones, pero lo único que encontré fue un extraño vacio.

-Bueno, Isabella es un nombre muy aburrido para una beba tan hermosa como tu- dijo tocando la nariz de mi niña, _a mi me parecía un nombre bonito-_ Bella, diminutivo de Isabella y hermosa en Italiano, ¿se oye mejor no te parece? –por un momento, creí ver sonreír a la bebe, aunque deseche la idea- ¡Bien hermosa! A ti también te gusta mi idea- me sonrió relajada. Nuevamente intente leer sus pensamientos, pero nada, solo vacio-Por cierto, el pañalero del bebe esta al revés

-¿El qué?

-La ropita- dijo señalando la camiseta rosa que traía puesta Isabella- se llama pañalero o bueno mi abuela le dice así y lo tiene al revés- dijo señalando las costuras le la prenda- si lo pone como se debe se le haría mas fácil cambiar a la nena.

-¡Oh!- mire las costuras, no me había perecido que estuviera al revés pero tenía razón me había costado trabajo ponérselo de esa forma, mientras se lo ponía de la forma correcta ella le hacía cariñitos a Isabella- Listo ¿Así está bien?- pregunte incomodo _una humana me enseñaba a mi_

-Sí, así está bien- sonrió- por cierto, mi nombre es Catherine, mucho gusto.

-Edward Cullen

-Bueno señor Cullen ha sido un placer- inmediatamente después se dirigió a Isabella- nos veremos luego pequeña.

Dicho esto salió dando brinquitos de la tienda.

-¿Sabes?, este ha sido el encuentro más extraño que he tenido con un humano después de lo de tu mami hace dos días-Aun no podía creer como en menos de 72 horas mi vida había cambiado-Te invito un biberón de camino a casa hermosura- dije sonriente mientras Isabella se acurrucaba entre las cobijitas. No había experimentado hasta ahora una sensación tan cálida y maravillosa que mi preciosa niña entre mis brazos- vamos a casa amor.

El camino a casa fue como el de ida, tranquilo y pacifico ambientado con música clásica. Faltaba poco para que obscureciera y algunos de los muebles que había encargado ya habían sido enviados. Acomode a una muy dormida Isabella en la sillita del coche con mucho cuidado y me puse a acomodar en silencio los muebles.

-¿Es esta la casa abuela?- dijo una voz conocida no muy lejos de la casa- parece muy antigua

-Sí, esta es la dirección- otra voz pero ningún pensamiento.

Puse alerta todos mis sentidos, eran humanos, dos y por su olor mujeres, se dirigían hacia la casa pero no podía captar ningún pensamiento; tenía casi la misma sensación de vacío que había experimentado con Catherine, la extraña humana de la tienda de bebes; solo que en esta ocasión no solo era vacio si no una especie de pared mental que me impedía leerles el pensamiento.

-Espera aquí mientras pregunto si estamos en el lugar correcto Catherine- dijo una de las mujeres. Se acerco a la puerta del jardín y poco antes de que tocara la puerta abrí, alerta por si intentaban algo extraño- Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted el señor Edward Cullen?- dijo una anciana de aspecto amable.

-¿Qué desea?- conteste incomodo, no me gustaba el hecho de no poder leer sus mentes.

-mi nombre es Marie Brown- dijo sonriente mientras me mostraba una insignia que colgaba de su cuello, _la insignia de la guardia real_- Los señores Vulturi me han enviado a ayudarle con la recien nacida.

La insignia era real lo sabía, sin embargo no entendía por qué no me habían avisado, Marie debió captar mis dudas ya que agrego rápidamente.

-Yo crie a la madre de Isabella- dijo con orgullo- Renne paso todas su infancia conmigo, si no he podido llegar al mismo tiempo que usted es solo porque he sido informada hace unas pocas horas; Créame señor Cullen no pretendo ser una molestia, pero necesitara de mi ayuda al menos por un tiempo.

-De acuerdo- no estaba del todo seguro de necesitarle, pero orden no escrita de los Vulturi, que mas podía hacer que aceptarla- pasen por favor- mi voz no sonaba del todo amable pero por ahora necesitaba estar Alerta.

-Gracias, solo debo agregar antes que traigo a una invitada la cual no tiene conocimiento de los de su especie y preferiría que siguiera ignorante.

-Lo comprendo, adelante.

Como había logrado captar la acompañante de Marie era la misma muchachita extraña que había visto antes, Catherine que seguía sonriendo amable.

-Le vuelvo a ver Señor Cullen- parecía buscar algo- ¿en dónde está su preciosa hija?

-Está dormida, aunque no tardara en despertar para un cambio de pañal

-Bueno, entonces quizás la pueda ver luego.

-Querida, puedes irte a la casa, en cuanto termine de arreglar algunos puntos con el señor Cullen regresare contigo.

-De acuerdo abuela- dijo Catherine obediente y depositando un beso en la frente de su abuela- nos vemos luego Señor Cullen

-Hasta pronto Catherine.

Volvió a salir de la casa con su andar despreocupado y alegre, me recordaba mucho a Alice.

-Veo que no le sorprendió que ya conociera a su nieta- dije en cuanto estuve seguro o casi seguro que nadie nos escuchaba.

-Es porque sé que la conoció en la tienda de bebes hace unas horas, los vi platicando desde que tengo memoria se distinguir con facilidad a los de su especie señor Cullen. Ahora bien podemos platicar de cómo serán las cosas con respecto a Isabella.

-Si los Vulturi la mandaron no puedo hacer más que acatar la orden no sin hacerle saber que no estoy muy seguro, no me agrada no saber nada sobre usted- me parecía que ser directo era lo mejor- sobre todo porque existe una gran barrera mental alrededor de sus pensamientos.

-Ese es mi don, como el de usted leer la mente- la mire sorprendido- tuve que leer un informe completo de su familia señor Cullen y en el venían las habilidades de cada uno, lo que me lleva a mi primera pregunta ¿Su familia esta con usted?

-No, aun no estoy muy seguro de cómo les diré que Isabella se criara conmigo, tengo todavía algunas dudas- entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente- ¿Es usted la que está interfiriendo con las visiones de mi hermana?

-Probablemente, desde antes de nacer seguía de cerca a Renne y a la pequeña, simplemente es una medida de seguridad, si le parece incomodo puedo dejar de bloquear la mente de Isabella en un momento.

-No- dije rápidamente- ha sido bastante oportuno que mi hermana no sepa sobre mi futuro, por ahora me gustaría que se quedara de esa manera- _al menos hasta que este seguro de que se los diré_.

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy segura- bueno, estoy al tanto de su manera de alimentarse así que en el momento en que necesite salir, sea demasiado noche para un humano no dude en decírmelo, este es el numero de mi casa, aunque permaneceré todo el día con usted y la niña- dijo tendiéndome uno tarjeta- me han facilitado una casa cómoda y habitable a solo 10 minutos a pie de aquí, mi nieta se quedara conmigo una temporada pero no creo que nos de ningún problema suele estar en su mundo, como acaba de darse cuenta.

-Su nieta también tiene un don ¿cierto?- no podía quedarme con la duda, pero ella pareció sorprendida o desilusionada, no lo supe exactamente- en la tienda no pude encontrar ningún pensamiento en su cabeza.

-No, ella no posee ningún don y que no haya podido leer su mente me confirma lo que ya suponía. ¿Puedo ver a la bebe?

-Claro- dije haciendo una seña para que me siguiera, Isabella se encontraba plácidamente dormida en la sillita.

-Oh amor- dijo con ternura mientras la miraba y me pareció ver una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos- Charlie y Renne estarían rebosantes de alegría si te vieran, eres hermosa.

Me parecía un momento que solo debía ser de ellas y estaba a punto de retirarme cuando ella me detuvo.

-No sabe lo agradecidos que están los Vulturi y también yo, Renne fue muy importante y que usted cuide de su hija es algo que ni en una eternidad le podrán pagar, lo sé.

-Ella robo mi corazón, solo han pasado un par de días y no puedo concebir no tenerla conmigo- dije sinceramente- aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no dejarla con usted? Creo que hubiera sido más sencillo.

-No señor Cullen, soy una anciana ya para cuidar sola de ella, además la protección que le brindara usted no se compara con la que un humano común y corriente puede darle; de hecho aventurándome a pecar de indiscreta, le confesare que los Señores ya estaban pensando pedirle a su familia que cuidaran de Charlie, Renne y la pequeña Isabella; Renne había tenido un pequeño problema con un vampiro ellos la y monitoreaban constantemente, razón por la cual y otros humanos y vampiros de la guardia teníamos escudos puestos en ellos.

-No me habían dicho eso- dije molesto.

-Los reyes confían en que usted con o si esa información cuidara bien de Isabella, además como le dije más de un escudo están sobre la niña.

-¿Cree que los Vulturi confiaban en que regresaría con mi Familia?- la pregunta pareció contrariarla.

-Sí, creo que ellos esperaban eso, en su familia hay Vampiros muy poderosos y su alimentación es un punto favorecedor, pero si no se lo mencionaron quiere decir que ellos no lo forzaran si usted considera que no es prudente- seguía viendo a Isabella – ha cuidado muy bien de ella, antes de irme preparare un par de biberones y bañaremos a este angelito.

-¿Bañaremos?- pregunte nervioso.

-Yo solo le ayudare a aprender a cuidar de Isabella, después tendrá que hacerlo solo; además bañar a un bebe es sencillo.

No fue sencillo después de todo.

-El agua debe estará 37° aproximadamente- recibía atentamente las indicaciones de Marie.

Como era lógico tuve que usar guantes para que mi fría piel no le hiciera daño a la pequeña; Marie me dijo como sujetarla, como evitar que el jabón entrara en sus ojos, pero nunca me preparo para el alboroto que causaría Isabella; comenzó a moverse inquieta en mis brazos, hasta que de repente nadie pudo calmar sus sollozos. Fueron los peores 10 minutos. Secarla y cambiarla también supusieron un reto.

-No debe dejar que su piel quede húmeda en ninguna parte de su cuerpo- dijo mientras la secaba meticulosamente.

Pañal, pañalera, camisita, pijama… mi niña parecía querer mostrarme su descontento por el baño haciéndome imposible cambiarla, lloraba y me hacia ponerme más nervioso, hasta que finalice pude calmarla.

-Isabella- dije mientras la arrullaba entre las cobijas- me has hecho sufrir la peor experiencia hasta hora- en ese momento me parecía divertido que una cosita tan pequeña pudiera hacerme perder el control de esa manera, cinco minutos antes no me parecía tan gracioso.

-Bien señor Cullen vendré mañana, a eso de las 8 probablemente Catherine quiera venir conmigo, ultimadamente los bebes le emocionan mucho, pero si le molesta no habrá ningún problema.

-No, no tengo ningún inconveniente, y dígame Edward por favor- me sentía mas viejo… bueno los años me pasaban cuando me decía Señor Cullen

-Edward, nos veremos mañana- dijo sonriente- y de nuevo muchas gracias por cuidar a Isabella.

Al día siguiente Marie se presento a trabajar muy puntualmente, como me había dicho Catherine venia con ella y por supuesto me pidió de salto en salto darle el biberón a "Bella" aunque yo seguía pensando que Isabella era también muy bonito. Mientras lo hacia la mire fijamente y recordé la cara que había puesto Marie apenas ayer, si no tenía un don ¿Por qué no podía leer su mente?

-dime Catherine- le pregunte mientas estábamos en el cuarto que sería de Isabella- ¿Estudias?

Otra cosa que había notado en Catherine es que no parecía preocuparse por nada, sonreía y era muy sincera.

-Noup, vine a pasar unos meses con mi abuela, solo hasta que sepa que voy a hacer con mi vida.

-Vaya eso es…

-Le parece loco ¿no?- dijo sonriente- bueno lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada y mi papá no se lo tomo muy bien- lo había dicho como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-¿Enserio? Vaya y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me había parecido que no tenía ni los 15.

-15, ha de pensar que soy una…

-Yo no pienso nada de eso- me apresure a decir- si es sorprendente que a tu edad estés embarazada pero de verdad no pienso eso.

-Mi papá si lo pensó- vi una sombra de dolor en sus ojos- ni siquiera me dejo explicarle que había pasado, me iba a llevar a un lugar en donde me tuvieran escondida mientras pasaba todo, pero entonces la abuela Catherine hablo con él, no sé ni cómo se entero que pasaba pero me dijo que viniera un mes o dos a vivir con ella, que pensara lo que quería hacer realmente y cuando lo supiera ella se encargaría.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Murió hace un año

-Vaya lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-Nop, no te preocupes, pareces ser una de esas personas que se les puede confiar algo importante

_No tienes idea_, pensé y le regale una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Este cuarto tiene futuro?- dije cambiando el tema.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! La pequeña Bella adorara este cuarto cuando este todo listo- dijo emocionada-¿cuando dice que le traerán los muebles?

Parecía también que se la daba con facilidad borrar los momentos difíciles, sonreía como si no hubiéramos tenido una mala conversación y estaba emocionada por arreglar el cuarto de Isabella.

Esa misma tarde llegaron los muebles nuevos, Marie mando a Catherine por algunas cosas cuando me comencé a desesperar por no poner los muebles en su lugar rápidamente; me gustaba que ella entendiera algunas cosas sobre ser como yo, ese mismo día fui a cazar, aunque no tenia ansiedad de sangre no quería arriesgar a mi niña. Cuando Regrese a casa era Catherine la que bañaba a Isabella, quien se baño durmiendo y sin ruido.

-La abuela Marie me conto que ayer la baño usted y Bella no le gusto mucho- dijo triunfante- creo que conmigo se resigno porque solo sollozo un poco y se quedo dormida.

Los días pasaron y con ellos las cosas cambiaron en la casa, el amarillo descolorido en las paredes en donde dormiría Bella (si me resigne a que a ella le gustaba ser llamaba Bella) cambiaron a un rosa con azul; la casa se lleno de imágenes y decoraciones que Catherine se encargaba de colgar en los lugares más absurdos. Por fin el problema de la cuna se resolvió, también por Catherine, encontró un moisés rosado que le fascinó a Bella.

Me alimentaba tan seguido como era posible y le llamaba cada tres días a Alice para que no se preocupara y cerciorarme de que aun no podía ver mi futuro; me sentía mal escondiéndoles la verdad sobre Bella; había estado pensando sobre el tema y platicándolo con Marie, quien siempre me aconsejaba decirles.

-Tu familia es diferente a otras, por lo que he escuchado son de los aquelarres más fuertes, unidos y civilizados de sus especie; Además piensa en que muchas cosas pueden suceder y que no siempre podrás cuidar de Isabella tu solo.

Había notado con el paso de los días que Marie siempre se refería al tiempo como si ella supiese algo que no sabíamos Catherine ni yo; sin embargo no parecía querer contárnoslo. Una tarde mientas veíamos la lluvia caer y Bella tomaba su biberón, Catherine se paró corriendo y en menos de un minuto un clic se oyó por la habitación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunte mirando la cámara que llevaba Catherine en la mano.

-Una foto, he visto que no tiene ninguna de Bella y tampoco hay ninguna de usted así que me he traído la cámara para sacarles algunas fotos- entonces sonreí ante su ocurrencia y un nuevo clic se escucho- esa me gusto mas.

En unos días, tuve 4 fotos enmarcadas en la sala: una de Bella durmiendo, otra en la que estaba con Marie y Catherine; la de la risa de "pasta de dientes" (según Catherine) y una en donde estábamos todos juntos.

-Catherine se emociona mucho con las fotos- dijo Marie mientras mirábamos los marcos- le gustaría ser fotógrafa, espero que lo sea.

- Te tiene a ti para alentarla

-Claro- dijo vacilante- pero si yo no estoy espero que haya quien la aliente, su padre no es bueno en eso…

-Marie, ¿Hay algo que sepas tu que no sepamos nosotros?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Es solo que, me dices todo como si en un mes ya no fueras a estar aquí.

Solo sonrió y siguió leyendo su libro…

**Okey esto queda hasta aquí por dos razones **

**1.- Tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar**

**2.-por que aun me falta un poco para terminar este capítulo y no quiero retrasarme un mes más, espero que aun me sigan leyendo he tenido graves atrasos, mas con este fic pero bueno me estoy poniendo al corriente, nueva actualización en cuanto termine la segunda parte de este capítulo. Comentarios, siempre bien recibidos igual que sus alertas gracias y bueno chocomordidas para todas…**


	4. Sucesión de poderes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia o la mayoría de ellos no son de mí propiedad son de la talentosa autora S.M Yo solo me permito crear pequeños mundos alternativos y jugar con Los personajes. **

**Mi pequeña Isabella**

**Capítulo 3**

**Sucesión de poderes**

**Edward POV**

Nadie me habría creído hace solo tres semanas que podía cambiar a un bebe humano, que lograba saber la temperatura correcta de un biberón o que yo cuidaba a una pequeña inocente y hermosa recién nacida.

-Mi pequeña Isabella- la miraba por la ventana tomando el sol con Catherine y no podía creer mi suerte.

Mi niña estaba por cumplir un mes y era hora de su segunda cita con el pediatra; la primera vez había ido con Marie, porque Catherine también tenía cita. Yo había ido a visitar a mi familia a visita sin mucho éxito; Alice y yo habíamos reñido. Cuando llegue a casa platique con Marie, supo darme un consejo sabio; era por eso que justo ahora estaba por llamar a Alice. Había pensado en hacer esto lentamente primero vería como reaccionaba mi hermana, a la que más confianza y buena fe le tenía después… veríamos.

-_¿Bueno?- _Contesto Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola hermanita, te desperté de tu siesta- Bromeé, para suavizar el ambiente.

-_Edward, ¿sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_-_Cálmate enana, porque siempre que llamo debe de haber algo mal

_-Me pone nerviosa no saber nada sobre ti. _

-Estoy bien y no pasa absolutamente nada malo, solo es que… me gustaría verte, para que platicáramos quiero que aclaremos todo lo que está pasando, no quiero que estemos peleados- Pensé que había colgado el teléfono puesto que no escuche nada- ¿Alice?

-_Es algo nuevo para mí sentirme sorprendida- _dijo por fin_- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?_

-Mañana, tengo algo muy importante que hacer temprano, te parecería que te viera en la tarde- le di la dirección y me prometió que nos encontraríamos en el centro comercial en la mañana- Alice solo te pediré un favor… y debes asegurarte que nadie te oiga.

_-Estoy sola_

-Necesito que vengas sola, es decir que ni Jasper te acompañe- escuche su suspiro de frustración.

-_No te preocupes, en estos momentos Jasper y yo no estamos juntos, no preguntes te contare mañana._

_-_De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Cuando colgué me sentí inseguro, después de todo no sabía cómo reaccionarían con Bella en la casa, pero cómo la misma Marie había dicho, era la manera más práctica de saber cómo reaccionarían los demás.

-Ha llamado ya a su hermana.

-Sí, he quedado de verla mañana en un centro comercial de la cuidad.

-Me alegro, entonces yo también los encontrare ahí en la tarde.

Marie me había pedido de favor que llevara a Catherine a comprar "uno de esos aparatos novedosos", como ella les decía, era un regalo para que siguiera adelante en la escuela y con sus bebe, yo por mi parte también quería darle un regalo así que la acompañaría; además ella estaría con Bella mientras ponía al tanto a Alice sobre la situación.

Me entrego a Bella para que la cambiara y le vi sonreírme de una manera que nunca había visto; podía ver el miedo y tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo Marie?

Estaba preocupado por ella, cuando comenzó la semana la note decaída y justo ahora la sentía cada vez mas cansada.

-Solo lo inevitable para un mortal viejo como yo, la vida- dijo sonriente- pero no quiero hablar de cosas tristes, estoy feliz de todo lo que aprendió en tan poco tiempo.

-la ventaja de ser vampiro.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, si yo lo sé, cuando mi adorada Renne fue una pequeña bebita los reyes jamás pudieron ni con todos los dones del mundo hacer nada de lo que has hecho.

-Bueno, pues he tenido una muy buena instructora agradezco todo el tiempo que nos has dedicado.

-Nada que agradecer ha sido todo un placer- el tono en el que lo dijo me hizo desconcertarme.

-¿No te estarás despidiendo, cierto Marie?

Solo me sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Mientras que ella salió Catherine entró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ha notado algo raro en mi abuela?

-Sí, lo he notado.

-Lo sabía, primero pensé que era por lo de mi embarazo pero ahora pienso que es algo mucho más serio; de cualquier manera pensé en tener un detalle con ella y darle un regalito.

-Te escucho

-Ella tenía una de esas cosas que se cuelga con fotos pequeñas en el cuello; pero se descompuso lo he arreglado y me gustaría ponerle la foto que le he tomado con Bella y una mía solo quería pedirle permiso para recortarla.

-Me parece estupendo; claro que puedes recortar la foto.

-Wiiii, sabía que le gustaría la idea; en fin buenas tardes señor Edward nos veremos mañana temprano.

-Hasta mañana Catherine

Después de que se fueron y como todas las noches tome a Bella entre mis brazos, apague las luces y me dispuse a escuchar música mientras ella dormía. Solo que esa noche Bella no estaba tranquila y yo tampoco; repasaba en mi cabeza todas las acciones y frases que había hecho Marie en la semana en busca del porque de su comportamiento. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no lograba entender que.

La noche término dando paso al amanecer y prepare a Bella para su cita con el pediatra y nuestra cita con Alice. Me imaginaba que si Alice aceptaba a Bella no me perdonaría que ella estuviera mal vestida.

Le puse con muchos detalles un conjuntito rosa con un gorrito rosa y guantecitos, sonreí al ver que hermosa se veía así.

-Yo prefiero el azul, estoy segura que tú también pero justo hoy te ves muy bien con ese conjunto.

Catherine esperaba en la puerta de su casa junto con Marie que parecía milagrosamente mejor me sonrió y abrazo a Bella con mucha efusividad antes de partir al doctor.

-Con cuidado y cuídense mucho- se despidió mientras arrancábamos el auto.

-Veo que Marie se encuentra mucho mejor.

-Estoy tan desconcertada como usted, en la mañana despertó temprano me preparo el desayuno y vimos un par de fotos de mi álbum familiar, la vi tan feliz y tranquila.

-Pues me alegra mucho.

-A mí también.

Catherine era una chica increíblemente fácil de tratar en muchos aspectos; a pesar de ser tan joven era muy madura y agradable, además tenía una manera tan simple de ver la vida que cualquiera le envidiaría. La cita con el pediatra fue muy rápida, mi niña se encontraba bien de salud y eso era un alivio para mi, jamás me sentía lo suficientemente seguro de que tan bien estaba. Catherine me esperaba en el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo que otra vez me mandaron dos toneladas de pastillas para tomar durante mi embarazo. Además dice el médico que debería pesar más- dijo tocándose el estómago.

-Bueno yo no soy un especialista pero es cierto que pesas muy poco.

-De todos modos estoy bien y sé que me podrá mejor ir a comprar- daba saltitos hacia la salida mientras yo tomaba la pañalera de Bella.

Había llegado la hora.

-Bueno es hora de la verdad…

**Marie POV**

Con un movimiento de mano me despedí de mi nieta y Edward. Tenía que verme tranquila hasta que el auto se perdiera de vista y entonces por fin el auto desapareció.

Decirle adiós a la vida no era difícil, al menos por ahora; quizás era solo resignarme a dejar a Catherine o el no poderle decir a Edward todo lo que necesitaría para cuidar a mi querida Bella quizás también el no poder conocer a mi biznieta. Pero había tomado la decisión y los años me habían dado el temperamento para no dar vuelta atrás.

Saber el futuro jamás me había parecido un don bueno, siempre agradecí el nada complicado don de escudo mental que se me había otorgado al nacer y sin embargo no fui inmune a la clarividencia. Justo unos días antes de que Renne muriera; los Vulturi habían convocado a los mejores miembros de su corte a una reunión urgente, la razón, el peligro que habían visto en el futuro de Renne y su hija. Los reyes nos habían encargado cuidar de ellas todo el tiempo y hasta que el maldito vampiro que las acechaba hubiera desaparecido de este mundo. Sin embargo las cosas salieron de control; los reyes y nosotros mismos como corte nos enfrentamos a un enemigo imposible de eludir, el destino. Todo estaba perfecta y completamente calculado, sin embrago habíamos fallado. Cuando me notificaron que Charlie y Renne habían muerto me había quedado el consuelo de que su hija vivía. Entonces sucedió.Zea, la clarividente había tenido la visión de la muerte de la inocente Isabella. Se había buscado con urgencia una manera de evitarlo; nos arriesgaríamos a intentar cambiar bruscamente la delicada línea del destino con magia antigua. Si todo salía bien Bella estaría protegida bajo el cuidado de los Cullen hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse sola; Catherine, quien se había visto involucrada en esto por ser mi nieta, viviría feliz hasta el fin de su vida, su hija tendría un futuro hermoso e inclusive los Cullen serían felices con todos los altibajos que existir en este mundo conllevaba.

La única manera de hacerlo era confundiendo los sentidos de James, que acechaba la vida de Isabella; eso lo haríamos con un muy antiguo rito de sucesión de poderes. James se quedaría con mi don mediante este rito, durante unos años ignorara que se ha quedado con mi don; este bloqueara su olfato y sus habilidades de rastreo haciéndole creer que Bella no existe y cuando sepa de sus dones pasaran algunos años para que los pueda controlar. El rito es muy sencillo pero para que sea realmente efectivo el sujeto del que se absorbe el don tiene que morir.

Ahora solo me quedan pocas horas dos o tres como mucho y tenía una llamada mas que hacer ante de que todo acabara.

-_Esperaba tu llamada- _la voz del otro lado del teléfono me tranquilizo de inmediato.

-Hola papá

-_Hola mi pequeña, me alegra que hayas llamado._

_-_Creo que tengo demasiados años para ser llamada pequeña- dije sonriente mientras recordaba lo bien que se sentía ser llamada así por mi padre.

_-Nunca tendrías los suficientes años para que yo te dejara de llamar así._

-Probablemente en este momento Heidi que es como siempre tan comunicativa, te ha informado sobre la situación-

_-Lo supe solo unos cuantos minutos después de que tomaste la decisión._

-Y es hasta hora que lo dices y solo porque te he llamado.

-_Amor mío, yo nunca podría interferir en tus decisiones incluso ahora. Tampoco sé que decirte para calmar tus miedos e inquietudes._

-El solo escucharte me ha tranquilizado. Sin embargo necesito hablar contigo de algo delicado.

-_Sobre Catherine y Ángela, lo sé._

-Sé que lo sabes, solo quiero escucharte decirme que te encargaras de protegerlas cuando ya no esté yo para hacerlo.

-_Tú sabes que lo hare por que independientemente de que eres mi hija ellas son mi sangre y siempre velare por ambas._

-Me alegra escucharlo. Sé que no es fácil para ti relacionarte con humanos y menos establecer vínculos con nosotros pero ella necesitara mucho apoyo ahora; es joven, muy madura pero tiene miedo y siente un poco de soledad.

-_Lo se cariño ir a verla en un par de días y seguiré su vida desde cerca de eso no debes preocuparte._

-Asegúrate de que su padre no sea un asno con ella. Catherine está segura de lo que quiere pero su padre posee la habilidad de hacerla dudar y eso es algo que no me gusta.

-_Me encargare de eso, lo prometo._

_-_Muchas gracias papá, es ahora de irme.

-_Si cariño… te amo y admiro sobre todas las cosas. Te veré algún día lo prometo._

El nudo en la garganta me hacía casi imposible hablar me despedí de mi padre, sabiendo que él se encargaría de cuidar y proteger a mis niñas.

La casa de Edward quedaba bastante cerca para ir caminando; pensé que quizás ir caminando me distraería y podría disfrutar del paisaje. Poco antes de que yo llegara a la casa, vi la silueta del vampiro en cuestión. Suspire nuevamente.

-James- dije llamando su atención

Era hora de concentrarme Porque en este momento no podía fallar…

**Adelanto…**

**_-¡Hermanitoooooo!- grito Alice dando saltitos hasta donde me encontraba y como siempre llamando la atención de todos._**

**_-Alice- respondí menos efusivo pero igual de aliviado que estuviera ahí._**

**_ -Necesitaba tanto verte._**

**_-Yo también enana_**

**_Nos sentamos en una de las mesas desde donde podía ver perfectamente Catherine con Bella en brazos entonces se hizo un silencio incómodo._**

**_-Me da gusto que hayas venido-dije por fin- ¿Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta?_**

**_-Rosalie y Emmett estaban de casería. Ni Carlisle ni Esme preguntaron nada; así que no fue complicado- dijo omitiendo a Jasper descaradamente; tampoco me decía mucho sus pensamientos._**

**_-¿Y Jasper?_**

**_-El, el simplemente se fue…_**

******a por si quieren agregarme al Face: estoy como Nya Stoker y en Twitter como Delatera2012 en face procurare subir un pedacito de todos mis fics a tmb**** delaterra2012 hotmail com solo haganme saber de donde les agrego n.n adiosin nos leemos pronto...**


	5. Isabella Marie y Ángela Marie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia o la mayoría de ellos no son de mí propiedad son de la talentosa autora S.M Yo solo me permito crear pequeños mundos alternativos y jugar con Los personajes. **

**Dedico este capítulo a un pequeño de tres semanas culpable de mis desvelos y atrasos n.n mi pequeño y hermoso sobrino recien traído de parís Silva Jorgito. Al que amo pero le debo todos mis desvelos.**

**Mi pequeña Isabella**

**Capítulo 4**

**Isabella Marie Cullen y Ángela Marie Weber**

**Edward POV **

Catherine le daba el biberón a Bella mientras yo esperaba en otra mesa a Alice. No tarde mucho en distinguir a mí particular hermana de entre la gente. Sobre todo por la cantidad de ropa de marca y accesorios que le colgaban, sonreí forzadamente porque en realidad me sentía demasiado nervioso para darle una sonrisa real.

-¡Hermanitoooooo!- grito Alice dando saltitos hasta donde me encontraba y como siempre llamando la atención de todos.

-Alice- respondí menos efusivo pero igual de aliviado que estuviera ahí.

-Necesitaba tanto verte.

-Yo también enana

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas desde donde podía ver perfectamente Catherine con Bella en brazos entonces se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido-dije por fin- ¿Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta?

-Rosalie y Emmett estaban de casería. Ni Carlisle ni Esme preguntaron nada; así que no fue complicado- dijo omitiendo a Jasper descaradamente; tampoco me decía mucho sus pensamientos.

-¿Y Jasper?

-El, el simplemente se fue por un tiempo- sofoco un sollozo mientras miraba hacia otro lado- María lo llamo varias veces durante una semana después Petter lo fue a buscar y no supe para que, al siguiente día llego María y en menos de dos horas él se había ido.

-No te dijo nada

-Me dijo que solo serian por unos días, que me explicaría cuando regresara, pero no sé, lo vi regresar… pero todo es tan confuso, es como si faltaran partes de una película, es algo complicado pero prefiero no habar de eso- suspiro- después de todo vine para aclarar algo contigo así que…

-Que…- me quede en blanco- vaya Alice no sé por dónde empezar…

-Pues el principio seria buen comienzo, ¿Qué hacías con los Vulturi?

-Llegue a ellos por accidente, estaba corriendo sin rumbo y los vi… en una situación muy peculiar

-¿Y entonces simplemente dijiste hola y saliste de ahí?

-Alice…- suplique, me sentía tenso y con ganas de romper algo- es más complicado de lo que se oye y no tenemos mucho tiempo te pido que no me interrumpas y escuches todo por favor- ella solo asintió- bien, los encontré tratando de salvar a una humana, alguien especial para ellos- su rostro reflejaba incredulidad pero como había prometido no hablo y tampoco me permitió leer sus pensamientos, se limito a escuchar frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando- Marie me ha enseñado a hacerme cargo de Isabella pero pronto se tendrá que ir, ella tiene una nieta que en unos meses mas dará a luz, se llama Catherine, es una chica asombrosa y noble pero no sabe de nuestra naturaleza y cada vez será más difícil ocultarlo. Yo no tenía planeado decirles nada, pero Marie me ha ayudado a replantear mis ideas. Debes entender que tenia ciertos miedos, por eso pensé en decirte primero a ti.

Alice se me quedo viendo unos minutos, a mi me parecieron horas, no decía ni pensaba nada.

-Eres un completo idiota Edward Masen- dijo por fin- no solo por no confiar en nosotros si no por arriesgarte solo a cuidar a una bebe, ¿Qué sabias en ese entonces de humanos? Y aun ahora, arriesgabas a la niña si está siendo perseguida.

-Eso lo supe hace poco, los Vulturi no me lo dijeron cuando acepte cuidarla; además también arriesgo a Isabella con nosotros; Jasper no sabe controlarse mucho en cuanto a la sangre- pude ver su mueca de dolor, era un golpe bajo pero lo tenía que ver desde mi punto de vista- cuantos errores a cometido desde que no bebe sangre humana ¿Tres?- Alice asintió con la cabeza agachada- no me puedo permitir esos errores con Bella, tampoco puedo permitirme los arranques de furia de Rosalie ni las torpezas de Emmett; es una bebe sumamente especial.

-Pero te la confiaron por algo, crees que los Vultiri previeron todo esto, puedes estar seguro de que saben que va pasarle a la niña.

-¿Entonces no te molesta el hecho de que haya aceptado cuidar a Isabella?

-No, admito que es algo… inesperado pero no es malo… es, una oportunidad- su semblante cambio era como si una verdad absoluta le hubiese llegado de alguna lado- de criar a un bebe de tener una hija…

Me parece haber fruncido el ceño cuando dijo "hija", yo no miraba a la pequeña Isabella como una hija, era una compañera.

-Quizás no lo veas tu de la misma manera- sonrió- pero te aseguro que hasta la neurótica de Rosalie se sentirá feliz con tener un bebe en casa, mas aun si no nos presenta un problema con los reyes.

-No lo había pensado, me tranquilizas ¿Crees que Carlisle y Esme lo tomen igual de bien que tú?

-Edward creo que los ofendes al preguntar eso, incluso Rosalie, como te dije se lo tomara excelente- dijo sonriente- ¿Y puedo preguntar en donde está la pequeña _Isabella_?- había pronunciado su nombre con un perfecto tono Italiano y el brillo de sus ojos era muy peculiar, yo me tense.

-Esta unas mesas mas allá- señale - ella es Catherine, me ha acompañado para cuidar a Bella mientras platicábamos.

-Excelente- de nuevo daba brinquitos mientras me jaloneaba- quiero conocer a la nena- quizás fue mi ansiedad lo que la hizo frenarse unos pasos antes de que llegáramos a la mesa de Catherine- Edward, estará todo bien, me he alimentado antes de venir, confía

Trague en seco y asentí. Catherine me miro desconcertada desde la mesa, arrullaba a una muy despierta Bella que por lo que veía no tenía intenciones de dormirse.

-Catherine, te quiero presentar a mi hermana- dije más tranquilo- Alice… Masen- Alice me guiño el ojo entendiendo lo de Masen- le he pedido que se reúna conmigo y quiere conocer a mi Hija.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Catherine.

Alice saludo y se centro en Bella, quien a su vez la miro fijamente, por un momento pensé que me iba a sonreírle, pero lo que paso fue desconcertante, Bella rompió a llorar; y Catherine hizo una mueca y se toco la cabella; yo por mi parte tuve la sensación de estar expuesto.

_Sangre, en el rostro de uno de nosotros, un vampiro; también tenía sangre en las manos. Entonces vi un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, un humano._

- Edward- susurro Alice preocupada- esa era…

-Marie…- lo que había visto era una premonición de Alice.

**Alice POV**

Sujetaba con fuerza a la pequeña Catherine mientras el funeral de su abuela daba fin. Ella tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Bella quien también parecía afligida a pesar de ser solo una bebita de un mes y algo.

_Por más rápido que habíamos intentado actuar, Edward no llego a tiempo; Marie a quien no había tenido el placer de conocer pero quien era muy querida por Edward había muerto en manos de el perseguidor de Bella. Después de que pudiéramos arreglarlo todo para que Catherine pensara que su abuela había muerto de manera natural, recibimos la notificación de los reyes._

_En la carta de notificación también nos informaban del gran y exitoso sacrificio que había hecho Marie por Bella. Catherine y su hija tendrían la eterna gratitud de los reyes vampiros._

Catherine regresaría a America como se lo había prometido a su abuela, allí terminaría la escuela y estudiaría fotografía.

-Mi abuela lo quiso así- nos dijo mientras preparaba todo para irse- tendré a mi hija y seré feliz por ella- sonrío débilmente- siempre estará conmigo, le pondré a mi niña su nombre, se llamara Ángela Marie en memoria de su bisabuela.

Edward sonrío y entendí lo que sucedería. _¿Isabela Marie? _Me reí mentalmente _ ella lo odiara, pero es muy hermoso que lo hagas en su honor._ Asintió mientras sostenía a Bella.

La hermosa niña había cautivado mi corazón, el de Edward y ahora que el escudo de Marie no estaba sobre ella, sabía que también el de el resto de la familia Cullen, incluso el de Jasper.

-¿Esta no será la despedida?- pregunto preocupada Catherine- ¿no se olvidaran de mi?¿me dejaran venir a ver a Bella?

-Claro que nos veremos pronto- prometió Edward- Cuando termines la secundaria, en el nacimiento de Ángela, en las vacaciones eres parte de mi familia pequeña Catherine.

La mencionada dio brinquitos, como yo cuando me emocionaba y nos abrazo a ambos, era fácil llegar a encariñarse con ella y su espontaneidad era sincera.

-Entonces hasta pronto- se despidió antes de abordar el avión.

Ya camino a casa note la tensión de Edward.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le consolé.

Había visto a la familia que nos esperaba impacientes en la puerta de la casa.

**_Adelanto…_**

**_Edward POV_**

**_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte cuando vi a Alice con la mirada perdida_**

**_-No… no contemple a alguien adicional- dijo desvariando_**

**_-¿Que ves?- ella me permitió verla, era Jasper con- ¿María?_**

_…_

**_por si quieren agregarme al Face: estoy como Nya Stoker y en Twitter como Delatera2012 en face procurare subir un pedacito de todos mis fics a tmb delaterra2012 hotmail com solo haganme saber de donde les agrego n.n adiosin nos leemos pronto..._**


	6. Cambio de pañal, desastroso

**Capítulo 5**

**Un cambio de pañal desastroso**

**Edward POV**

Lo primero que notaron era el olor, según sus mentes algo muy dulce, _¿pero por que yo no la olía?, _ discretamente me acerque a olerla y nada.

-Tranquilo- musitó Alice.

Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros.

_¡¿Eso es un bebé?!_ Grito la mente de Rosalie y salió seguida de Emmett.

La tensión era visible en los rostros de todos, también había preocupación, lo entendía.

-Creo que aún puedo dar media vuelta e irme- musité, Alice me miró reprobatoriamente, _ni lo sueñes._

Suspire y me dirigí hacia la casa, con Bella en brazos y Alice como apoyo.

-Hola a todos- saludé con una mueca en vez de sonrisa.

-Edward… que gusto pensé que no te veríamos en bastante tiempo- Carlisle hablaba demasiado pausado, con mucha precaución, la misma voz que ocupábamos en las crisis con Jasper.

Un rugido estaba a punto de salir de mi garganta, pero Alice me detuvo.

-Tranquilos- presionaba mi mano para detenerme- todo tiene una explicación y nos tomaremos el tiempo de escucharla.

Carlisle me miró dudoso, pero asintió.

-Reconocen estas joyas- les dije mostrando las insignias que portábamos mi pequeña y yo- Ella está bajo protección de los Vulturi.

El semblante de todos cambió, incluso se relajó.

-Pero es una bebé humana- Rosalie se acerco a mirarla de cerca- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es una historia muy larga- sabía que la tenía que contar, pero Isabella despertaría pronto por su biberón- se los explicaremos dentro, la nena tiene que tomar pronto su biberón.

A pesar de estar un poco molestos me dejarón entrar, Alice parecía adaptarse excelente a Bella, pues se ofreció a preparar su biberón, mientras yo la ponía más cómoda.

-Si tienes esa insignia, quiere decir que como Alice vio fuiste con los reyes- dijo Carlisle mientras miraba atentamente mis movimientos- Nunca te he cuestionado nada hijo, pero estamos preocupados.

-Lo sé, pero me encontré con ellos por casualidad, ni siquiera miraba hacia donde iba.

-¡Entonces que haces con esta pequeña humana!- su voz sonó mas estricta de lo que pensé que sonaría- lo siento Edward…

-No te preocupes, dame solo unos minutos y les aclarare todo.

Alice llegó con el biberón en las manos contenta de haberlo hecho bien, me lo entregó y justo en ese momento Bella despertó, lo que me hizo adorar el don de mi hermana para ver el futuro.

-Hola hermosa- dije y ella me ofreció una mirada cálida.

Sentí la mirada de todos los Cullen sobre mí, observaban atentamente como le daba el biberón a Bella; mientras ella, a su vez, los miraba curiosa. Suspiraba mientras sorbía la leche y yo me perdí en sus ojitos hasta que se volvió a dormir, fue cuando volví a la realidad, me di cuenta en donde estaba y la explicación que les debía a todos.

-Está bien comencemos- rápidamente, pero con todos los detalles posibles. les narré lo que había hecho que Bella quedara a mi cargo. En muchos momentos parecieron no dar crédito a la historia, pero poco a poco tanto sus mentes como su corazón fue cediendo; al menos el de mis padres, Rosalie no mostraba, ni pensaba nada o lo ocultaba demasiado bien- Entonces Alice y yo decidimos regresar con ustedes, Marie siempre me aconsejó que estuviéramos juntos para proteger a la niña.

-¿Pero por que nosotros?- Emmett que todo el tiempo había estado cayado, parecía estar dividido entre la alegría y la preocupación- si hubiera sido por la Alimentación también están Eleazar y Carmen. Incluso creo que hubiera sido mejor, Eleazar perteneció a la guardia Real.

-Probablemente porque fui el primero de sus dos opciones en atravesarse en su camino, no lo sé, Marie me comento algo sobre el fuerte lazo de Amistad que conservábamos con los reyes, aunque me parece absurdo- lo pensé por un momento- además Aro estaba muy sorprendido por mi control frente a la niña, incluso Demetrí me comentó sobre su olor pero no logro captar nada.

-¿Esto no es una trampa?- Rosalie se dirigió a Alice, ahora estaba preocupada- no es un secreto que los Vulturi quieren a Edward en su guardia y probablemente lo mismo quieran para Alice y Jasper y ¿si esto fuera una trampa?

-Yo no he visto nada- Alice intentaba mirar al futuro pero solo aparecían imágenes prontas, la llegada de Jasper con María, cosa que por cierto me tenia preocupado; Bella en brazos de Carlisle, mientras la revisaba; Esme cambiando su pañal. Suspire ante la visión de mi familia aceptándola.

-Créanme cuando les digo que ellos se comportan diferente con esta niña. La historia parece descabellada pero Marie también sabía lo importante que había sido Renne, la madre de Bella, para ellos y cuanto les preocupaba que la niña estuviera a salvo.

Rosalie suspiró resignada, seguía asustada y quizás no la haría cambiar de idea todavía, pero parecía gustosa con la idea de Isabella en la familia.

-¿Y cómo está registrada la niña?, Se llama Bella ¿qué?

-Isabella Cullen- contesto Alice-pero nos agrada mas llamarla Bella- fruncí el ceño- bueno a mí y a la pequeña aunque Edward prefiere Isabella, por ahora esta como hija de Edward, aunque conforme crezca tendremos que modificar el parentesco.

Nuevamente nos quedamos todos en silencio, les daría tiempo de asimilarlo pero había varias cosas que me tenían inquieto y otras más que teníamos que aclarar.

-Siento soltar esto de esta manera pero no encuentro otra forma- dije apenado- tenemos un par de problemas.

Alice me miró con tristeza, un par en efecto era el problema que teníamos.

-He visto que Jasper volverá en un par de días, pero no vendrá solo, viene con María, no me pregunten por qué la trae. Pero nos preocupa Isabella, Jasper aun pierde el control con respecto a la sangre y María jamás ha sido in ejemplo de disciplina en cuanto a su alimentación.

-He escuchado un par de rumores, más bien me los ha comentado Eleazar- Carlisle miró fijamente a Alice- Los reyes han detectado una nueva madriguera de neófitos, sin un líder, cuando me lo comentó recordé la urgencia de Peter en que Jasper fuera de inmediato.

-De cualquier manera no fue María- afirmo Alice- si hubiera sido ella no los hubiera visto regresar juntos- aunque no lo demostraba demasiado, eso le dolía más que nada.

-¿Viste que María signifiqué algún problema para la niña?- pregunté bastante preocupado por la situación.

-Solo los he visto llegar, de cualquier manera tendremos que estar atentos.

Esme se acerco a donde descansaba Bella y le sonrió.

-Es realmente hermosa- paso su dedo por la mejilla de Bella delicadamente.

-Lo es- observe que Rosalie también se acercaba, la miraba con miedo- solo es una bebé Rosalie.

Ella asintió

-Jamás he agarrado a un bebé desde…. Bueno desde que me convertí en esto, me da miedo lastimarla. Los humanos son como muñecos de cristal pero un bebé es aun más delicado.

Parecía que las sorpresas no terminaban en este día, sonreí, _así que Rosalie tenía miedo de lastimarle._

_-_No están difícil- tome a la bebé entre mis brazos y me dirigí a Rosalie- es como acariciar el viento- la deposité delicadamente en sus brazos.

Entendí a la perfección la cara de felicidad de Rosalie, yo también había temido cargarla… pero sus pensamientos conforme la tomaba en sus brazos se tornaron chocantes para mi, ella siempre había tenido problema para saber los limites en este momento comenzaba a pasarlos.

-Para tus pensamientos- dije aturdido- ella está bajo mi cuidado, ¡es mía!…- le gruñí, aunque de inmediato comprendí que había dicho algo que ni yo mismo entendía-… lo que quiero decir… ella, es mi… ellos… los Vulturi.

-Entiendo- sonrió mirando a la bebé- disculpa es solo que para mí y supongo que también para Esme y Alice es una oportunidad, si en verdad no presente un problema con nuestras autoridades… eso es simplemente un regalo…

El resto de los integrantes de la familia se acerco a verla, dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Rosalie, quien la acunaba con delicadeza. Pronto Esme, un poco insegura, la tomo en brazos para verla despertar.

Isabella se comportaba curiosa ante tantos nuevos rostros. El más alejado de todo era Emmett quien veía desde el sillón. Estaba preocupado por la decisión de los Vulturi y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Pronto será hora de cambiar el pañal- dijo Alice quien miraba las caritas que ponía mi niña- y no necesito verlo en el futuro, basta con ver las caritas de gato que está haciendo- pasaron pocos minutos y el olor de desechos de bebé se hizo presente, no era molesto para mí, pero no sabía que tan molesto era para los demás.

-Le cambiaré el pañal- dije tomándola en mis brazos, pero Esme me detuvo.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó tímidamente. Asentí. Esme tomo un par de cosas que le fui pasando y nuevamente todos le rodeamos- vaya… jamás hice esto- dijo dudosa leyendo rápidamente las indicaciones de la crema para las rozaduras- no me digan nada sé que puedo.

Al abrir la pomada, tomo demasiada, yo también había tenido dificultades con algunas cosas; la pomada tenía una consistencia pegajosa, cuando menos lo notabas, ya tenias las manos completamente sucias de aquello.

Fue lo que sucedió con Esme que frunció las cejas mientras intentaba quitarla de sus manos. Cuando por fin pudo solucionar el problema lo intento embarrar en la piel de Bella, pero había olvidado limpiar antes la suciedad.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó gentilmente Carlisle, Esme asintió un poco derrotada, pero se habían tardado demasiado tiempo en cambiarla y eso solo significaba…- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Cielos…

Carlisle había sido víctima de Bella cuando tenía frio, comenzaba a mojar el sillón. Alice y yo los miramos con gracia, Emmett salió corriendo como si hubiese sido lo más horrendo del mundo y Rosalie la había sujetado para quitarla de la zona húmeda del sillón haciendo que el pañal sucio callera en el cabello de Esme. Minutos después una muy impaciente Bella comenzó a llorar.

-Tres vampiros, que no saben cambiar el pañal- Alice intercedió y pronto Bella estaba limpia y dormida nuevamente.

-Parece estar demasiado sana- el lado medicó de Carlisle había hablado- aunque quizás ¿quieras que la revise?

-Me encantaría, no está demás saber que está bien del todo.

Comprendí que aunque no lo decían Carlisle y Emmett también apreciaban tener a Bella con nosotros, lo que había dicho Marie había sido cierto ella sería una luz en nuestras vidas… ahora solo faltaba que llegara Jasper y por supuesto

-María…

**Hola! Se que me he distanciado demasiado de esta historia, pero como siempre he intentado retomarla en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad, ahora estoy de vacaciones y pienso actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada… n.n nos leemos pronto?**


	7. Despedida por ahora

Se que prometí terminar todas mis historias así me tardara un siglo, lamentablemente ya no tengo el tiempo que tenia cuando lo prometí, y cada vez me lleno de mas escusas para terminarlas así que... lo siento pero dejare inconclusas y no se si realmente las podre terminar alguna vez o pronto, amo los fic, amo escribir amo twilight, pero a diferencia de estos hermosos personajes mi vida sigue.

Si tengo un rato y puedo terminar las historias o una de ellas, las subiré de nuevo de un jalón. y si alguien esta interesada en ayudarme a terminar alguna de las historias puede dejarme un pm gracias por todo y las sigo leyendo u.u

**Terra2012**


End file.
